


A Man of Passion

by usabuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, a handjob too, ahaaahah, and some fingering, basically this is a lemon whoops, luci is dominant af slay me, there's sex obviously, they have sex in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Chrom wasn't around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm so I got back into my writing groove and this is the product of that. I wanted to write some Luci/Ini so this happened.
> 
> Yeah this is pretty explicit and there are probably at least 15 typos, so try to enjoy until I clean the errors up a bit. 
> 
> As always, tell me if you see any mistakes and I will fix them, and feel free to give some constructive criticism as well!
> 
> In honor of Luci's birthday, which is tomorrow! Happy birthday, my precious daughter <3

+++

"How much longer, do you think?" His eyes drift from the map to her face, their footsteps paced the same. "I really want this to be over with."

She shakes her head. "It cannot be long now, Inigo. The forest is starting to get thinner...I am sure that we will be at Chon'sin's captiol by supper." There is a hint of doubt in her tone, and it becomes even more apparent when she furrows her brow. Still, her last sentence lingers in the air as they walk, a silence overtaking them. He glances at the map, and then at the sky. 

Chon'sin is so different from Ylisse; its landscapes had everything from oceans to deserts to forests to mountains. It was really quite breathtaking, if Inigo was being honest. The princess grips her sword tighter in its sheath, as if she is expecting an ambush of bandits or some sort. Of course, now that Say'ri had reestablished the country's government, those things should be even less common now. 

"C'mon, Luci!" He smiles, rolling the map back up. "Lighten up! Nothing's going to happen! Isn't that why Chrom sent me here with you? So that I could keep you safe from bad guys with my deathly good looks?" Snickering and waggling his brows, he pats her back enthusiastically. 

Lucina snorts, loosening her hold on Falchion's hilt, her eyes rolling as she gives a sigh of epic proportions. "I am not in any need of a protector. I can fight just as good as any of the other Shepherds." That might be an understatement. She was probably better at fighting and swordplay than most of the Shepherds. "Father only wishes to ensure my safety. I cannot blame him; neither one of us truly trusts the new government here just yet..."

"Hmmm..." He considers this. The dancer pinches the bridge of his nose. She had a point. "You have a point...but I honestly don't think that Say'ri would allow such an unstable government, not after all that hard work. She doesn't seem like the type to do a half-ass job..." 

Lucina couldn't help but give a bubbly laugh at his observation, and Inigo grinned broadly thereafter. "Yes, I suppose she would not..." The winds blows her blue hair back enchantingly, making him stare at her. Placing his hands on his hips, Inigo willed himself not to get too fixtated. It was hard, though; she was absolutely stunning. 

"I'll go ahead further," she announces, scouting just about five feet in front of the boy, her feet moving gracefully across the grassy road. Blushing, his gaze shifts...downwards. His face is beet red as he eyes her backside with embarrassment, the little voice in his mind praying that she won't turn around. Abruptly, she grunts, "...You cannot be so low as to actually do what I think you are doing back there, can you?"

Her head turns around to face him ever so slightly, smirk plastered on her features. Stopping in her tracks, the dancer brushes a hand through his hair, heat rushing to his cheeks as he looks down, trying not to make eye contact. A whisper: "Oh gods..." Had Chrom been around, he would've never even dared to do such a thing. 

But Chrom wasn't around. 

Perhaps they could make the best of their current situation? He cleared his throat. "Ah, see, L-Lucina...I um -- I was just looking ahead, that's all..." It was clear by her raised eyebrows and lifted corners of her lips that she didn't believe a word he was spouting. He murmured: "My dear Lucina...My dear fiancée Lucina..." He took a step forward, wrapping his arms around her hips nervously whilst cringing, a blush still on his cheeks. 

The princess' eyes briefly shine in the dimming sunlight, the passion held within them bursting all at once. She leans in and gently kisses his cheek, then strings her arms around his neck. "You're so beautiful...you know that? And smart and...brave, and..." He allows himself to be dominated by her for a split second, thus letting her guide him deeper into the trees, his back then being hastily thrown against a trunk. 

"You are too, you know." She plants kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his mouth, his neck. "I love you too much, Inigo..." Her fingers twirl his white hair, wisps of it falling gracefully down and tickling his cheeks as well as hers. Lucina toys with his earring with her other hand, letting her legs' grip on the rest of the dancer's body loosen just a bit. 

"We're all alone," he huffs under his breath, clutching her blue locks as his lips graze her neck. "There's no one watching...no one here to bother us..." He was right. Her father wasn't there to see. The princess felt a surge of adrenaline as the thought sank in. Nothing was stopping them from...doing it. Well, it wasn't as if they hadn't done it before (in front of Chrom, though, they had done nothing of the sort), so she supposed it wouldn't be any harm. 

The princess presses down on him further, breathing into his chest as he caresses her back and cups the crook of her neck. In the heat of the moment, she pushes just a few inches back and unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt. He is slightly shocked, yet pleasantly surprised. He smiles coyly, and then grips her behind tightly as she continues to undress him. 

She plants kisses on his neck and chest once his shirt is finally off, and when his armor clinks to the ground she holds onto him, legs wrapped around his, as he propells her against the tree. Inigo is warm and his muscles flex as he kisses her passionately on the lips. Her sweater and armor are far too heavy for the hot environment of Chon'sin, so he promptly strips it off, and she is thankful to air out a bit. Quickly, Lucina grabs Inigo's pants, and unbuttons them as well. He sheds his, and she sheds hers. She kicks her boots off, as does he, and pretty soon they are both only adorned in underwear. 

And then they are in the buff, and still in the forest. It is not the most...decent place for this kind of thing, so neither of them can help but blush. They decide to go deeper into the woods, in the hopes that no one will be able to see or hear them in their acts of intimacy. 

"A-Are you ready?" she croaks, though she does not need to ask; she already knows what the answer is. A hasty nod and moan confirms her thinking, so she pins him down and he gropes her breasts heartily. Leaning down onto him, their bodies rub together in circular motions, his saliva gently painting a trail from her lips to her belly button. He suckles her breasts and bites down, effectively making her squeal with delight. A smirk of accomplishment paints his face, the beautiful body of the girl (nay, woman) rubbing aginst him more.

Lucina's thoughts are clouded by lust. She reaches her hand up from the place on the ground it held the man down and traces the muscles in his arms, and his abs, and ruffles his hair haphazardly. Her legs lurch forward, and soon she is crouching just above him. And her hands reach down further, squeezing his shaft and tip in ecstasy. He doesn't stop her. By now, he is moaning, but Inigo doesn't complain. Oh, how she knew exactly what he liked. She was so exceptional at these kinds of things.

"I-It's good, Luci--You're amazing, you're beautiful, you're so--" His rambling compliments are drowned out just as quickly as they started. 

His body is perfect, and she wants to touch every bit of it. The princess strokes his shaft one last time, making the dancer shiver and cripple in desire, before moving on and kissing his face all over. In this moment, Inigo finds the chance to brush his hands against her lower parts, and a groan proceeds to escape the other's lips. It is a cry for more, and Inigo refuses to disappoint. He takes a finger and with all his might he makes his way to her clit, and starts pumping. 

A fast and loud gasp makes its way out of her mouth suddenly. He must be doing it right. It's the first time they've ever done this particular act, so both are just as flustered and inexperienced. The pleasure she gets from this is insurmountable, and she begs for him to continue. He does. One could not tell if the red tint on their cheeks was from embarrassment, warmth, or exhaustion. Perhaps it did not matter, though; simply being in each others' presence was enough to dissipate the nervousness both of them felt. 

The sky is progressively getting darker, albeit slowly, so he decided to finish up his job as she screamed his name continuously, seemingly in a constant state of ecstasy. What surprises him is that Lucina quickly takes the initiative. Legs reeling back, she stretches her body upwards like a cat and stares down at him, panting. He is smiling like an idot. She seizes the chance, and pounces upon him, eyes plagued with lust, and she slams into him in one fluid motion, his tip penetrating into her womanhood with the rest of it following. 

She cringes just a tiny bit (she is still hopelessly inexperienced and anxious, and sometimes this crucial moment just feels incredibly weird and awkward) and grinds her teeth to prevent herself from yelling out. Their nude forms dance in the glowing sunset, with Lucina thrusting and Inigo pumping. His skin is drenched in a sweat that shines, though it is nothing compared to the moistness of her body. Flesh smacks against flesh in perfect harmony; their bodies are practically combined, practically one. They fit like puzzle pieces. She works very hard, and eventually he orgasms. Delight takes over her features when she hears him yell her name. Gods, it felt so good. They near the climax. 

Owls hoot, their small forms overlapping the moon (which is coming up from behind the horizon) while they sit perched on tree branches, unaware of the lewd actions taking place just in the clearing below them. Surely Say'ri will be displeased with them, as Lucina's positive that they will be extremely late to the meeting. Oh well. This was a once in a lifetime chance; they couldn't go wasting it just like that. They would arrive in the morning. All they had to do was think up a clever excuse and make sure the Exalt never found out. 

Lost in thought, she nearly forgets about their current predicament. An orgasm wakes her up immediately, all of her senses being pelted with feelings and emotions and pure passion. He can tell that she's hit it, and for that he is glad. It simply would not do to have the girl he loves not experience the pleasure of sex. 

"--Inigo! Inigo..." You're amazing, she yearns to say, you're perfect. The things she feels when he does her...it makes her giddy just thinking about it. 

Her shoulders are grasped in his hands delicately, yet firmly, as he pulls her close. 

It is over. 

She pants and gasps for air as she collapses on top of him. She knows he can handle her weight. Legs shaking, kisses are planted upon his silky skin up and down. He twirls her beautiful, rich hair around his hands and he ruffles the blue locks and takes a deep wiff of her scent. Lavender and vanilla. It's pleasing to his nostrils. Lucina turns her head, with an ear placed on his chest. His heartbeat is elevated, though it calms her greatly. Her arms struggle to find something, anything to grasp onto, and eventually they find his back. She hugs Inigo tightly, not wanting to ever let go. 

His hand stokes her face reassuringly, her head still permanently resting on top of him. In this moment, she realizes just how muscular and tall Inigo truly is, and it is a shocking realization that she rarely ever has. 

"I-I love you so much--" It comes out as a whimper, though she has never felt so strong in her life. Just being able to conquer and dominate a man of his stature is incredible and unreal to Lucina. It is a new feeling all together. His skin is soft against hers. She cools down. He, on the other hand, is happy to be manhandled once in a sweet while. It makes him feel so much more well-rounded and real. 

Their breathing slows, almost to a halt, and a simultaneous yawn erupts from the forest's clearing. Grass tickles legs and the crickets start to chirp their soothing tunes. 

And he whispers, after he kisses her head: "I love you too. Very much." She pulls him in tighter; their embrace so very strong. The heat passes, and they are calm and collected now. Nothing in this world could ever trump their love and passion for each other. His neck is nuzzled by her face, and their bodies melt into each other. 

Both drift off into a deep slumber, their backs slumped against a tree and their eyes to the stars; and, still, they never let go of each other until the early morning light awakens them.


End file.
